


У его ног

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Он неспешно подошёл к Гриндевальду и опустился на пол у его ног, осторожно положив ладонь на чужое колено. Обычно Геллерта это успокаивало. Он очень любил подчинение и покорность, проявление абсолютного послушания от своего мятежного ученика.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	У его ног

**_С_** идеть у чужих ног вовсе не унизительно. Прижиматься и тереться щекой о колено тоже, особенно если знаешь, что рано или поздно получишь за покорность и нежность отдачу. 

— Не советую ходить к нему, — тихо сказала Куинни, обеспокоенно смотря на Криденса. — Он не в духе.

— Ничего. Это не страшно, — спокойно ответил Криденс. — Спасибо, мисс Куинни.

Криденс обошёл взволнованную девушку и поднялся по широкой тёмной лестнице, прекрасно зная путь до покоев Гриндевальда. Куинни, хоть и не могла читать мысли их господина, всегда тонко ощущала его настроения и предупреждала приближённых по мере возможности. Криденс крайне редко внимал её словам, зная и надеясь, что тьма внутри него лучше всего другого успокоит хозяина замка. 

Юноша робко приоткрыл дверь, зная, что Геллерт Гриндевальд должен был почувствовать его присутствие намного раньше, чем он переступил порог. Криденс прошёл в покои, застав учителя за чтением: Геллерт сидел в широком кресле с книгой в руках, не обращая никакого внимания на внезапного гостя. Игнорирование Криденс охотно воспринял как молчаливое согласие на его присутствие в чужих покоях.

Он неспешно подошёл к Гриндевальду и опустился на пол у его ног, осторожно положив ладонь на чужое колено. Обычно Геллерта это успокаивало. Он очень любил подчинение и покорность, проявление абсолютного послушания от своего мятежного ученика.

Сидеть у чужих ног вовсе не унизительно.

Впрочем, маг никак не отреагировал на присутствие юноши, и Криденс прижался щекой к его ноге, готовый ждать, сколько угодно. Выдержка. Её Геллерт тоже очень любил и приучал Криденса умению проявлять терпение. Такое положение юношу ни капельки не унижало: ему нравилось сидеть рядом, так близко, как не сидел никто, ощущать чужое тепло и знать, что рано или поздно ему ответят поощрением. 

Наконец-то, спустя долгое время, Гриндевальд протянул руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на макушке Криденса. Он чуть сжал их у корней и потянул, срывая с губ юноши тихий стон. 

— Я не звал тебя, дорогой мой, — мягко сказал Геллерт.

— Я был обеспокоен вашим состоянием, сэр, — честно ответил юноша, подставляясь под ласку к его руке. — И хотел посидеть рядом. Вы опечалены чем-то?

— Нет, Криденс. — Пальцы Геллерта скользнули ниже, по открытой шее к его плечу, и Криденс задрожал от будоражащих прикосновений. — И раз уж ты тут, будь любезен, покажи мне, чему ты научился. Нет, сиди! — распорядился Гриндевальд, когда Криденс попытался встать. — С этого места.

Криденс замешкался, но тут же ощутил недовольство Гриндевальда: хватка в его волосах стала жёстче. Вздохнув, юноша сел на колени и поднял руки ладонями вверх, концентрируясь на ощущения. При вызове обскура он легко мог поранить Гриндевальда, но в этом и заключалось испытание: используй силу, не задев учителя. 

Криденс зажмурился, взывая внутрь своего сознания и тела. Тьма отозвалась тут же, заклубилась, зашумела, наполняя его мощью, подкатывая к ладоням и обжигая кожу. Криденс тяжело задышал и открыл глаза, наблюдая, как тьма произрастает из его рук, изящными вихрями поднимаясь к потолку. Она заполняла собой комнату, погружая её во мрак, и Криденс дрожал из-за волнения и восторга одновременно. У него получилось!.. А вот Геллерт Гриндевальд не беспокоился ни капли: он с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдал за преображением комнаты, погружающейся в вязкую глубокую тьму.

Довольный этим Криденс перевернул руки ладонями вниз и повёл в воздухе пальцами, словно перебирая эту самую тьму. Та заиграла с ним, заклубилась и отозвалась на зов. Отвечая ей, Криденс ощущал восторг: вот так легко, сидя в ногах своего учителя, он демонстрировал небывалую мощь, способную разорвать кого угодно. 

— Достаточно, — сказал Гриндевальд. 

Криденс опустил руки и только тогда понял, что устал за эту короткую сессию. Он отдышался, немного приходя в себя, пока Гриндевальд поощрительно гладил его по щеке. Прикосновения сухих пальцев к коже было лучшей наградой, и Криденс перехватил руку учителя, поднося к губам и почтительно целуя тыльную сторону ладони. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал Геллерт, немного взволнованный чужой нежностью.

Криденс послушно встал и сел рядом с ним, плотно прижимаясь к боку приобнявшего его Гриндевальда. Устроив голову на плече мага, он расслабленно прикрыл глаза, обнимая его поперёк груди. Сидеть у чужих ног вовсе не унизительно. Прижиматься и тереться щекой о колено тоже, особенно если знаешь, что рано или поздно получишь за покорность и нежность отдачу. Геллерт никого не подпускал так близко; и, стоя рядом или сидя у ног, Криденс знал, что он особенный.


End file.
